Stealing Never Felt So Hot
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: What if, Mikan wasn't the girl Hotaru asked to be friends with? What if, it was Kagome, who lived with grandfather? What if Narumi was her father? What if she was a thief of the dangerous type? Alice Academy is about to receive a demonic angel in the shape...of Kagome Higurashi.


**Stealing Never Felt So Hot**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – What if, Mikan wasn't the girl Hotaru asked to be friends with? What if, it was Kagome, who lived with grandfather? What if Narumi was her father? What if she was a thief of the dangerous type? Alice Academy is about to receive a demonic angel in the shape...of Kagome Higurashi.**_

_**Anime – Gakuen Alice – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome and Natsume or Kagome and Ruka**_

_**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – T-M (Medium Violence) (Mild Sexual Themes) (Mild Blood and Gore) (Medium Language)**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Saying Goodbye, Family Reunion and Breaking a Promise**_

**-x-x-x-**

Two ten year old girls stood atop a hill holding hands. One had black waist length hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her sun kissed skin held a natural glow to it. The other girl had short black hair that was in a fairy cut, which actually looked cute on her. Her eyes were a deep purple and her skin, unlike her friends, was a pale moon kissed shade.

"Moi, Hotaru?" The girl with long hair said.

"Hm?" Was the short response from the other girl, Hotaru.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Kagome?"

The girl with long black hair looked over at her best friend.

"Promise me you will be okay."

"...I promise." She said, holding her pinky out, Hotaru looped her own pinky around it and they shook.

"Do you think you can come by and have breakfast with us before you leave?"

Hotaru nodded, "I have something I want to give you anyways." Hotaru laid her head down in Kagome's lap as the two looked over the place they had grown so close in.

"I remember when you first came up to me." Kagome said, Hotaru chuckled softly at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Hotaru walked up to Kagome who was sitting beneath a Cherry Blossom Tree._

"_Hey!" Kagome peeked from an eye as she looked over Hotaru who held out a yellowish gold flyer for a talent show._

"_What? You want an autograph?"_

"_You are a cute girl, the audience will most likely vote for two cute girls in cute clothes. It's a 94 percent chance we will win."_

_Kagome stared at the flyer before laughing, she watched as Hotaru turned to leave with a blank look on her face, same as when she had walked up to her._

"_Alright," She said, stopping Hotaru in her tracks. "I'll join the talent show with you."_

_**End Flashback**_

"I couldn't believe you had actually figured out the exact probability of us winning."

"I should probably be heading back home, I'll see you tomorrow." Hotaru said as she stood and stretched before leaving. Kagome said goodbye before standing and walking off towards her own home. She watched a couple kids run past her, laughing and yelling.

She smiled when she saw them run up to her grandfather.

"Grandpa Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi. Can you tell us a story?" A little boy asked.

"A love story!" A girl said.

"No way, action."

"I know a story that has a bit of both." Her grandfather said. Kagome walked up and sat down next to them. Normally she didn't pay attention to his stories, since most were about history and rubbish like mummified kappa hands.

"_Long ago, about 13 years ago, there was a young 13 year old girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Her name was Rai. She went to a school called Alice Academy. She had been walking around late one night when she was suddenly thrown against a tree. One of the other student's there did not like her and was going to attempt to get rid of her. However, someone got in the way of that evil person's plans and saved her. His name was Narumi. He was a 14 year old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Though a little feminine, he was very kind and smart. Rai and Narumi had been together ever since that day. Three years later Narumi gave her a promise ring, saying they would always be together. However, the fates were not kind. Something happened that caused Rai to leave, with an unborn child, while leaving a clueless Narumi back at the school. The two would never meet again. Two years after the child was born Rai was killed in a car accident. Narumi, to this very day, still waits at the Academy for Rai to return."_

"That's the story." Her grandfather concluded.

"What, there was no action. Besides, is that story real?" The boy asked.

"Very much so; now, it's late...you kids should head on home."

"**Bye, Bye Grandpa Higurashi."** The kids said together before bowing and running off towards their own homes.

"Was that story really real?" Kagome asked, doubt evident in her voice.

"...yes." That was all he said after looking at her with sad eyes.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning Hotaru came over and they had breakfast. The two were just talking, trying to get as much time as possible together before leaving. When the got to school there was a man in black already there waiting for Hotaru.

"It's time, take care Kagome. Oh, this is for you." She said, handing her a snap turtle mail invention.

"You too, I will see you soon, if I have to go there myself I will." Hotaru gave small smile before climbing into the car. Everyone was waving goodbye to Japan's number one genius as they called her.

_'Soon.'_

Fall passed no letter.

_'Soon.'_

Winter passed no letter.

_'Soon!'_

Summer passed no letter.

_'SOON!'_

Spring came and a letter finally arrived.

'_Kagome,_

_Sorry I haven't written to you yet, it's been pretty crazy here. I miss you Kags, it's been too hot here lately. The humidity is harsh, and the sun is cruel. Think you can send some watermelons?_

_Hotaru'_

"Nine months and only one letter, she actually has the nerve to ask me to send her watermelons." Her grandfather sat next to her outside, tea in his hands.

"Kagome, I shouldn't do this, since there is a high chance that I will _never_ see you again, but, why don't you go to Alice Academy?"

"I don't have an Alice thing though." He pointed to the ring on the chain around her neck.

"That, while on the chain or any other body part that isn't the right part, enables you to use your Alice. When you where it on your right hand middle finger, you will be able to however."

"This was mothers. Does that mean she went to Alice Academy too?"

"That story last night...was about your mother."

"So...father is at Alice Academy right now, too?" He nodded.

"Then I'm going. I have to meet him."

"Then let's go pack some things for the trip. As well as get you some money." That night Kagome waved goodbye to her grandfather and friends as she got onto the bus to Tokyo. She watched as her home town got smaller and smaller until she could no longer see it.

_'Soon.'_ She thought before falling asleep.

**-x-x-x-**

She woke up to a slight tap on the shoulder. The bus driver had been very kind and had kept an eye out for her. When they arrived in Tokyo and she hadn't gotten off he stood up and woke her, not wanting her to miss the stop.

"We're here little Miss."

"Thanks sir, um, do you know where Alice Academy is?"

"Pretty far from here. I will take you. Sit down in the front seat." She did as told and watched the buildings pass her as the driver took her to the school. She watched as it came to a complete stop in front of big red brick wall and large black gates.

"Thanks a lot sir." She grabbed her backpack and stepped off the bus, waving goodbye to the driver as he pulled away.

"Hey, Mr." The guy by the gate turned to Kagome.

"Scat kid, you aren't allowed to be here."

"I'm not leaving. Tell Hotaru Imai that I'm here."

"No, now leave."

"Hey girl, you can come with us through the back entrance if you want. We are Alice academy teachers."

Kagome turned to see two men standing by a black jeep. Playing with the chain around her neck she thought back to what her grandfather said before she left.

'_Your Alice is a unique few. One, you can make people tell you anything and do anything you tell them to do. Two, you inherited your mother's nullification Alice and the Third, I'm not really positive what it is.'_

She pulled the chain, snapping it in half and slid the ring onto her right middle finger. "Who are you really?" She felt a tingly sensation. _'Dressed like that, black van, they're not teachers.'_

"We are thugs." They said bluntly.

"What were you planning to do with me?" She asked, once again she felt that same sensation.

"We were going to hold you for ransom."

"Leave! Never come near this school again!" The two hopped into their car and left.

"Wow," She heard someone from behind her, clapping their hands.

She turned to see someone sitting on the ground against the wall, "Who are you?"

"I'm an Alice Academy teacher."

_'Did it work, or is this a lie? Could he be immune to my Alice?' _She tried again, "What's your name?"

"Narumi and what is yours?"

_'Narumi...no way...is it really possible for me to meet __**him**__ before even getting through the gates?!'_ Shaking her head, she stepped forward a bit, "My name is Kagome. I'm here to see a friend and be a student at Alice Academy."

"Aw, so you already know of your Alice?"

"Alice? You say that as if I only have one...I have three."

His eyes widened and he was about to say something when he was cut off by an explosion. "I see the warning we got about a brake out was true." He pulled a seed from his pocket and Kagome watched it grow. "This is Natsume Hyuuga. He is the top student in the lowest class at Alice Academy."

Then suddenly he whipped against the cause of the explosion.

She watched as a boy fell from the brick wall and onto the ground. His black cat mask fell from his face and onto the ground next to him. Kagome ran forward and snatched the vine like whip from Narumi, then ran to the boy on the ground. Standing in front of him she turned the whip against Narumi, protecting the boy on the ground. "What the hell is your problem? Do you often use whips against students? No wonder my mother left you." Both Natsume and Narumi froze, staring in shock.

"Your mother...your...y-you're Rai's daughter...your Rai's daughter?!" Narumi asked.

Natsume stared at the girl but didn't say anything.

"Yes...and your daughter as well,"

With that, Narumi fainted.

"Humph...thanks, now I can leave." Natsume said. He turned and headed off when suddenly...

"You're not going anywhere. Turn around and face me."

He was going to ignore her but his body moved anyway. "What the..."

"Help me get inside Alice Academy with...him." She pointed at the unconscious Narumi.

Once again his body moved towards Narumi and with Kagome's help they managed to get him to the gate. "HEY!" Kagome yelled to the guard.

"What, I thought I told yo—"

"Shut up, I need to get my father inside, as well as an attempted run away." The guard seemed to think about it, finally he opened the gate. "Natsume, lead me to wherever the principle is." Natsume didn't even try to stop himself, knowing it was futile.

He led her into a room and then placed the teacher on a couch. That was when Narumi woke up. "Uh, p-please excuse me." He walked off through a pair of doors, still slightly stunned.

"Sit, you won't be going anywhere. Eh, oh. What do I do with this?" She asked, indicating the whip in her hands.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"**NARUMI YOU STOLE ANOTHER BEAN FROM THE GREENHOUSE—"**

"Narumi isn't here." Kagome said, taking the ring off her right middle finger and placing it on her left one.

"Oh. Alright then, sorry if I scared you." He said, and then left to go find Narumi. Kagome sat against the wall while Natsume lay back on the couch.

It was a few minutes later that a boy came crashing through the window.

"_AHHH~!"_

"You're late Ruka."

"Ahhh...um..."

The two boys looked over to see a bleeding Kagome.

"Who is that?" The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Hentai's daughter."

"Whoa, you're kidding!"

"Oww, no...he's not..." She said, standing up and looking at the piece of glass that had pierced hand. She was trying really hard not to cry, but looking at the glass sticking out from her hand was making that task extremely difficult. "I don't want to be rude, but, could one of you possibly r-remove this. I don't think I can..."

Ruka walked forward and placed his hand on the piece of glass.

"Care-careful."

Without another word, Ruka pulled the glass from her arm, the three watched as blood dripped onto the ground, "Uhg, I think I'm going to faint." With that said she fell into the arms of Natsume who had come over to see if the injury was bad. She was still conscious, only a little faint.

"Ruka, press the emergency button."

"But..."

"Do it."

Ruka nodded and pressed the red button. Narumi as well as the teacher from earlier and another came running in. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Narumi ran forward.

"He, he, I was careless and I tried using my other Alice and the glass shattered everywhere. Sorry about the mess." Ruka and Natsume looked at each other but both remained silent.

"Let's get the nurse in here, you two boy's get to class." Narumi said, Holding Kagome in his arms now.

The boys nodded and left.

"So why are you cradling her like she's some valuable jewel."

"Misaki, Jinno, this is my daughter. I can't believe it myself, but I know she isn't making this up..." Narumi shook his head, "I already lost her mother...I will do everything in my power to protect Kagome, even if it takes my life." Kagome listened to him, snuggling into his embrace as he said that.

"Mom, didn't want to leave."

Narumi looked at the girl in his arms, "Where is she?" He asked.

"She died when I was two."

He remained silent after that. The nurse came in and made quick work of the wound.

"Alright Kagome, you are now an official student of Alice Academy. Here is your uniform."

"Thank you." She made each one of them leave the room before changing, though, she didn't need to use her Alice, and she kept her ring on another finger so that she wouldn't use them. She looked herself over in the mirror before giving a small smile. "Ready." She called out.

"Good, two students are here to show you around if you need help." Narumi said as he walked in. A boy and a girl followed in after Jinno and Misaki.

"This is Yuu Tobito and Hotaru Imai."

"Eh?!" Kagome looked away from the mirror and her eyes as well as Hotaru's seemed to widen more than just a fraction.

"Kag's..."

"Hotaru...Moi, Moi...Hotaru, I broke our promise. I wasn't okay at all. I was going crazy without my best friend. Think you can forgive me?" Hotaru gave a small smile and held her arms out wide. Kagome smiled brightly before running into her arms.

"I missed you." Hotaru said.

"Ditto."

Narumi looked back and forth between the two. "...eh?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Alright, first of all, HI YUKI-CHAN!**

**Jakotsu: She has taken a liking to me and uses me as a spokesperson along with Envy now.**

**Envy: The next chapter. Kagome meets the class.**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Sankyu!**


End file.
